Friday Night
by LadyOfDust
Summary: AU Makoto and Nephrite are happily married and waiting for a child. This is how they spend their friday night. {One-Shot}


Makoto Kino and Nephrite dont belong to me.

**Note:** English is NOT my native language, so please dont judge me hard if you found mistakes. Also, it would be helpful if you could correct me.

**Note 2:** I just ship them so much, and I made myself sad with this AU. Hope you like it.

"_Come here_" Makoto said with an anxious voice "_He just kicked_"

Nephrite poked out his head towards his wife, with a scared expression on his face. Surprisingly, he was the one freaking out about their baby. Makoto was quiet, happy, while Nephrite was insanely happy, but nervous at the same time. He was a fur ball full of nerves. So when his lovely wife tells him that the baby just moved inside her, he was scared. _Did it hurt her? Was the baby coming soon? Was everything going to be all right? _Those and a lot more questions hunted his mind. Probably, watching all those pregnancy documentaries about what can go wrong weren't helping a lot.

It was only mattered of one second; that Nephrite ran from the kitchen to the couch, were Makoto was lying down, watching some television. "_Does it hurt?_" he asked, gently. Makoto loved to see how Nephrite worried about her, and care about her being comfortable, but sometimes she couldn't help but wonder if he really was excited about their son. She denied, slowly, with her big green eyes wide open. "What is it?" he asked, noticing _that _look.

"_You are not excited… are you?_" she said it like those words did not hurt her, even though they did. Nephrite´s eyes opened in a grin of surprise. "_How can you say that?_" he simply replied. He couldn't believe that she thought that, it was like a punch in the nuts. "_Because… you never laugh at baby jokes. You get too serious when people tell us it is going to be difficult. You always keep asking me if I am okay. You don't seem to be as happy as I am_" Makoto said, at the beginning really loud, at the end too quietly, hurt. Nephrite kept in silence for a few moments. He did not know what she wanted until that moment. She just wanted him to share the joy with her, and he hasn't being capable of doing it until know. He felt stupid. What would Mamoru do? What would Jedaite say? He didn't know.

"_I´m sorry_" he said finally. The girl´s eyes were watery and broken. Nephrite hated those eyes. "_I´m sorry that I cannot stop worrying_" Makoto´s eyes looked at him and denied with her head. "_I know you worry. To be honest, sometimes I panicked too. You know, at the time of giving birth, or falling or some stupid thing like that. I don't even know if I am ready to be a mother_" she declared. One of the things she liked the most about Nephrite is how honest she could be with him. The little and handsome smile in the boy´s mouth made her frown, angry. "_Why are you smiling, jerk?"_ she asked. "_You are rude_" Nephrite said. He just couldn't help but feel a little bit relieved. She was also worried, but he was panicked. "_Honestly. I don't know how you can be so brave. Carrying a child inside you, my child and just afraid. Makoto, I´m not afraid, all this just makes me panic. And the documentaries tapes that Amy gave to you… they are not helping, at all_."

"_You know… that is not an excuse. You don't even let me cook_" Makoto said, blinking very fast to avoid tears. She did not wanted to cry in front of him, she did not wanted him to worry for her more. "_That's because I´m so afraid of losing you both that I can't afford to let you get near a knife_" Nephrite played with Makoto´s hair, putting it behind her ear, and then mussing it back. She liked that, she always felt asleep in his arms thanks to those pettings. "_In the third documentary a pregnant lady let the knife fall and…_" he began.

"_Oh, shut your mouth, you are making my brain bleed_" she said. He kissed her forehead. "_I love you. I love you both_" he whispered after. Nephrite was never afraid of showing his feelings, love, anger, sadness… and he did in a way everything was beautiful. She simply loved to hear him say it, that he loves her. Nephrite and Makoto ended both laying on the couch, watching a lot of romantic movies, and every time Makoto wanted to cry because of feelings or hormones, Nephrite laugh and kissed her. It was such a perfect way to spend a Friday night.

It was around midnight, when Makoto wrapped Nephrite´s hand and put it on her bulging stomach. "_Just wait a little bit…_" she whispered, with her eyes closed. Nothing happened for at least five seconds, and then… their son kicked. Nephrite looked at his wife surprisingly, thunderstruck."_She is so strong…_" he said. "_Do you think it's a girl? I think it's a boy_" her voice sounded anxious, happy. "_I don't know, I have always pictured a girl. A little Sailor Jupiter_" Nephrite shrugged. "_We will see in two months then" _

_"__We will" _

_"__Nephrite… can you toy with my hair?_" the girl asked, closing her eyes. Nephrite though on caring her to the room, but she looked so peaceful there, so warm and small and he did not wanted to bother her.

"_Of course, sweetie_" he said, as he played with her hair as they both fell asleep.


End file.
